


Tommo the Tease

by YesIsAWorld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camboy Louis, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Masturbation, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Seeing Tommo relaxed and shirtless in person was a whole lot different than seeing him gleaming and shirtless on a camboy video.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50
Collections: Prompt 2.4: Bronze





	Tommo the Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Dang, this week I was sure I was going to get it done in time for a beta. Let's see if next week works out!

Niall hadn’t meant to regularly watch Louis Tomlinson’s camboy page. He hadn’t meant to watch it the first time even, but when he was perusing his options one night he did a double take when he saw Tommo’s face on a thumbnail. His first reaction was outrage that someone would catfish Tommo—Niall understood that Tommo was certainly gorgeous enough for his face to draw in viewers, but it wasn’t cool for some stranger on the internet to get himself off and let his viewers think that off camera was Tommo’s blue eyes and wicked smile. So Niall clicked it, to find some way to let the creep know that he was onto him and to take down his friend’s picture.

But then, it was Tommo’s room, his messy bed that Niall _had sat on_ the previous night, his stack of school books that he had barely touched while in school and should definitely donate or something, and Tommo’s body. 

Not that Niall had spent a considerable amount of time staring at his friend’s body. But they had played shirts vs skins soccer, had gone swimming at the lake, occasionally lounged around at Liam’s shirtless if his a/c was off and they were too lazy to get up and switch it back on. And Niall wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had a teeny tiny crush on Tommo. Anyone with eyes and a heart would. It was a wonder that Louis wasn’t having to beat dudes away with a stick.

But seeing him relaxed and shirtless in person was a whole lot different than seeing him gleaming and shirtless on a camboy video. 

Niall had been too enthralled to close the tab. 

He justified coming back because Tommo hadn’t actually gotten off on the video. All he had done was rub lotion over his shoulders, arms, torso, then tease like he was going to pull his shorts down before he stopped the video.

It was almost as innocent as Louis applying sunscreen to himself before the soccer games. 

Niall didn’t normally get so hard then, but it was easier to focus on something else when there was a whole field of friends milling around and talking smack before the game started. 

So Niall wasn’t going to beat himself up about going back to Tommo’s page. He was still curious if the rest of the videos were the same, and it wasn’t like he was watching Louis do something scandalous. Niall still felt like he was doing something elicit though, searching out Tommo’s camboy handle—looking for him _on purpose_ —instead of stumbling across it innocently. He knew how difficult it was not to touch himself last time, and this time he brought his lube across his room from his nightstand drawer to his computer desk. The forethought made his heart thump nervously, like somehow Louis was going to know what he was doing. 

Surely Louis knew what guys were doing when they watched him through their computers. 

A possessive streak struck Niall. He didn’t like the idea of other guys watching Louis, but that wasn’t really his call to make. He wondered briefly if it was because Louis might be okay with others watching, but not Niall, specifically, watching. But that was a Louis problem, not a Niall problem, Niall reasoned with himself.

He chose a video randomly, they all looked to be pretty similar, including the titles which all seemed to be a variation of _Twink rubbing self with_ some substance. He clicked on the newest one: bronzer. He wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but that was fine. If it was Tommo, he was sure he’d be into it. 

The video started by an extreme close up of Louis’ hairless chest as he turned on the camera, and then he took a few steps back. His face was out of frame the whole time, even once he sat on his bed. Then he picked up the product, bronzer apparently, and held it out for the camera to clearly focus on the container; his right hand was flat against the back of the bottle, and the top of his abs shook, like he was giggling. Niall didn’t get it, but maybe there was something funny about that particular brand of bronzer. Then Louis shrugged and squirted some of it out onto his hand. 

He rubbed his hands together, then started at one shoulder. He rubbed it in small circles, working his way down his arm, and occasionally making a larger circle over where he had already spread the bronzer. It made his skin darker, but it also had a bright sheen to it, a bit of a sparkle, that showed off the lines and definition of his arm muscles.

Niall’s dick took a definite interest. He palmed himself, trying and failing to alleviate the building pressure. As Tommo coated his dainty wrist in bronzer, Niall moved to the edge of his chair and pulled his shorts and boxers down so they were bunched around his thighs. He palmed himself again, rubbing his hand down his length. Louis moved to his other arm as Niall brought himself to full hardness. He had often thought about running his hands down Louis’ arms; he had maybe let himself during a scoring celebration or trying to get his attention at the bar, but those were always couched in a practical purpose. Getting to touch Louis like that, soft and gentle, with nothing but pleasure as an end goal was almost overwhelming. 

On his computer, Louis threw his head back—Niall imagined the moan—and it accentuated the sharp line of his neck, the chestpiece that brought Niall’s focus to the hills and valleys of his collarbone. Tommo the Tease was such a fitting name. He never showed his junk, there wasn’t even sound!, and yet Niall had never been so turned on by the slow and sensual movements of a camboy. 

Niall continued to work himself over, bringing himself to the brink more than once, then backing off as he kept an eye on the progress bar on the bottom of the video. Maybe this would be the time Louis would pull it out at the end. 

Louis’ torso looked practically oiled with the way he shone in the light. The bronzer perfectly defined the outline of his abs, which made Niall want to lick them. Louis looked like he could be a _Baywatch_ extra, perfectly tanned, and muscled and naturally gorgeous.

In this video he was wearing tracksuit bottoms, and as he bronzed the stretch of skin below his belly button, he pulled them down slightly, enough that Niall could imagine the dark, trimmed pubic hair that lay just out of sight. It was going to be so hard not to shove Louis to the ground and smack kisses all along that forbidden ribbon the next time they had a game. 

Once he had rubbed the bronzer all over himself, Louis leaned back and wiggled his hips. Niall squeezed the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. He wanted to bury himself inside of Louis, feel the weight of Louis under him, and touch all of that soft tan skin himself.

Like the others, Louis bent forward to stop the video, and it went to black. Niall’s cock throbbed. He scrubbed back, to where Louis had his head thrown back, and there Niall got a firm grip on himself and imagined coming all over Louis, marking him, making a mess, so everyone else would know that he was taken. It didn’t take long, with that image in his head and the lube mimicking the sound and feel of the bronzed slick across Louis’ chest.

He came hard, all his muscles tensing and then curling into himself as the pleasure finally crested through him. He shot off into his hand, which he rubbed into his own chest as he caught his breath. 

***

Niall thought he’d have some time to sort out whether or not he was going to tell Tommo that he had come across his videos. But Liam invited them out for drinks the next night, so Niall was still riding the high and hadn’t been able to think clearly, so he figured he’d just see how the night went.

Once they got there, Niall wasn’t even sure why Liam invited them out, since he disappeared with someone he was interested in within the first five minutes of their arrival. Not that Niall really cared; Louis was a great bud to drink with. The bartender lined up a pair of vodka shots for each of them, then made them their requested double vodka Red Bulls. 

It didn’t take long until Niall was feeling the alcohol course through his body. And as it hit, his tongue loosened.

“Hey, Tommo!” Niall elbowed him. 

“What’s up, Nialler?” Louis asked with a bright smile.

“Why aren’t you tan anymore?”

Confusion crossed his face. “What are you talking about?”

“Your bronzer episode. I watched it last night and I thought you’d still be all… tan and shit.” Niall winked. He hoped he did, at least. It was hard when he had finished his drink and moved onto a fresh one. 

Louis’ eyes went wide. “You know about… that?”

“Yes?” Niall’s heart shot to his throat. “That’s… I mean, you put them up so people would watch, right?”

“Yeah. The money’s been good.” _Shit._ Niall hadn’t left a tip. He’d have to go back to do that, at least. Louis continued, “I knew there was a possibility that people I’d know would watch, but there is so much porn out there. I was surprised anyone would want to watch me, when I don’t even provide the goods.”

“Tommo the Tease. It works, man.”

Louis laughed. “Yeah, people seem to think so.”

“ _I_ think so,” Niall said as he bumped his shoulder into Louis’, “if how hard I came has anything to say about it.”

Louis choked on his drink. “Oh, shit.”

Niall shrugged. “It was fucking hot, man.”

Louis regained his composure. He caught Niall’s eye. “I’m… thanks.”

Niall was on a roll. “Maybe someday you’ll post something a little more revealing.” He eyed Louis’ crotch, then dragged his eyes upward when he realized he was staring. “I want to see more.”

“Seriously?” Louis slurred. 

“Fuck yeah, man. You’re hot. The whole package.”

“Package.” Louis giggled. “I might be Tommo the Tease for most people, but to a select few, I’d bare it all.”

Niall tilted forward into Louis’ space. “Let’s get out of here.”

Tommo grabbed his hand, and they texted Liam farewell as they stumbled towards the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.
> 
> [Here's a tumblr link if you enjoyed it, and want to reblog!](https://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/623542238119641088/tommo-the-tease-nouis-2k-explicit-seeing)  
> [Here's a twitter link if you enjoyed it, and want to retweet!](https://twitter.com/Lou_and_Haz_AF/status/1282707013785485313?s=20)


End file.
